


sparking in the veins

by violentdarlings



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentdarlings/pseuds/violentdarlings
Summary: Post Namorn, pre Lightsbridge, Niko and Tris.





	sparking in the veins

“You’re too young,” Niko says, eyeing his former student warily. “Far too young for me. I’m forty years older than you –”

“You’ve had time to practise, then,” Tris replies sharply. Her eyes are hawk-keen behind her spectacles, and she has come into herself some, since the four have returned from Namorn, her figure slightly elongated, as though she has gained an inch or two in height. Her braids are as they ever are. Niko’s hands still itch with the old urge to touch them, to feel her raw power weaving between his fingers, the lightning threaded through her and sparking in her veins –

“Trisana,” he says, striving for composure, speaking as if the use of her whole name will help bring order to this oddness, “Do see reason. I was your teacher.”

“Not anymore,” Tris points out, voice steady. Her hands betray her, though, knotted in her skirts. “If you do not wish to, then just say so.” Niko nearly chokes.

“It’s not that –” he begins. Tris folds her arms over her chest. The sight of her quite takes the wind out of Niko’s sails; certainly, it dries up the words on his tongue.

“I’m not going to Lightsbridge a virgin,” she says. “I refuse to. And aside from Briar, which would be just plain _strange_ , you’re the only man I would trust enough –” She breaks off, and Niko is absurdly flattered. “Please,” she murmurs, and that, that is the crux of it, that Niko would rather perish than deny Trisana Chandler everything she deserves.

He examines the paleness of her cheeks, the copper-fire of her curls, as though he might see a thread of lightning weaved through her braids like a ribbon. It has been so long since he saw lightning bloom from her hands, crawl languidly down her arms. Her control is a finely-honed thing, a weapon and a shield, her magic the kind that comes along once in a thousand years, and there is no student Niko has ever loved more.

She is not his student anymore, and there has never been any point in arguing with this girl when her mind is made up.

“You only have to do it once,” she says as he regards her. There is something troubling about the expression on her face. “Quickly, if you want. I don’t expect any more than that –”

Niko shakes his head, holds up a hand to stop her. That will not do at all.

“My dear,” he replies, as calmly as he knows. “I will not do for you so shabbily. Bed-sport is a joy. It would be my honour to be your first.”

And it would be a lie, to say he has never found her lovely, his student. “Come here, Tris,” he tells her, and warily she steps towards him. Niko takes her in his arms, her round soft body, her lightning-bright eyes glimmering like coins. She’s trembling.

Maybe it was always leading to this. “Don’t be afraid,” he says, and kisses her.


End file.
